


Blood Moon

by heilz



Category: Free!
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Non-Swimming AU, PS metaphors abound, Vampires, also full moons are for WEREWOLVES not vampires wyd hayley wyd, beware tbh, i literally cannot think of a title holy fuck, wtf why did i write this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heilz/pseuds/heilz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru doesn’t know when it started. Every full moon, a vampire with a flare of charisma and a touch of humanity visits him at the local park fountain. This visit is different from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> i love these lil cuties, so i'm gonna make them drink each other's blood!

_He’s here._

Haru doesn’t make the effort to acknowledge his presence. He and Haru both know that it’s protocol by now—the elusive, entwined scent of copper and abandon are the only forms of greeting either of them need. Haru knows what’s at stake by his being there, and he…well, _he_ knows it very well, too.

He sits beside Haru on the stone border of the fountain. The spray touches their backs, though neither of them know it as the residue dries before long, presumably before both Haru and he return to their homes. In any case, the dense greenery that surrounds them to one side with soft whispers that come with the wind are certainly enough to distract them from the nuisance of a bit of projectile launched by a manmade scheme. Here, Haru knows that they both appreciate the tranquil perfection they’re surrounded by, interrupted only by the pattering of water.

“You’re back.” He makes the first move at conversation. That’s usually how it goes, anyway.

Haru nods. Still, he doesn’t look over. “So are you.”

He hums. “I was here first, you know. It’s only fair that I get to claim my stake.” With a tone best served with a sly smile, he adds, “I do ever so _graciously_ allow you to come here, though I have yet to hear a ‘Thank you, Rin.’”

At that last bit, Haru finally turns to look at him—at _Rin._ Had he ever spoken his name to Haru before? No, not even when they first met. It had been a simple meeting, really. Haru had known exactly what the man was as soon as he laid eyes on him, a man who wasn’t a man at all.

_“Vampire…”_

“…You like my company,” is all Haru can return with. He’s bad at banter, but he’s become better with it every month. Rin grins.

“You’re right, I do. You’re the first, you know.” Rin is talkative today. Sure, he always talks more than Haru ever does, but a usual visit consists of a lonesome pair sitting and admiring nature. For all it’s worth, anyway, in the middle of Tokyo.

Rin continues, “You’re the first of a lot of things, for me.” The sudden conviction in his voice, a conviction Haru knows well, prompts him to turn to completely face Rin. His brows are drawn, and his hands are clasped. Haru never knew vampires could get nervous. Then again, he never knew they existed until he met this strange fellow, and he really had nothing to compare Rin to. So he sits and waits for Rin to continue.

“First human to ever know I am what I am, for one,” he chuckles; it’s a breathless, cynical sort of laugh. He has never called himself a vampire. “First to talk to me like a real human being, after knowing what I am.”

_But you’re_ not _human…_

“First to sit out here with me, first to let me talk enough for two.” He looks away, and Haru follows his gaze to the yellow moon that’s working on its inevitable incline. “First to appreciate what I say.”

Haru’s lips tilt in a small smile. In a way, Rin is a lots of firsts for him, too. However different they may be, Rin somehow understands Haru in all of his wordless, expression-lacking minimalism. The fact that he _knows_ and doesn’t question whether Haru appreciates his ramblings is proof of such, and quite possibly the reason why Haru shows up to work after a full moon exhausted and wistful.

Rin looks at Haru again, and he returns the favor. They’re close, but not anything that’s been out of the ordinary ever since their first couple of visits. They’ve reached an unspoken intimacy that neither of them have dared consider yet, but as Haru waits and watches as Rin’s eyes become brighter under increasingly close inspection, he feels that whatever level of such intimacy they’ve reached is soon to be discovered.

The first kiss is soft and searching. It’s a question, and their eyes remain open and locked as they touch. Rin still sits a respectful distance away; nothing a bit of _“Oh, you know...it’s a full moon, and all that…”_ couldn’t fix. But Haru doesn’t cringe, doesn’t flinch away. Instead, he reaches out to lightly comb a bit of hair that is the uncanny shade of blood in the moonlight. It’s an answer.

Rin pulls Haru close at that, and their lips are back on the other’s, not searching anymore, but not quite demanding. Not yet. Haru can’t help but know that he enjoys this—that he would have enjoyed this much long ago, even. It’s eager and gentle at the same time, even the way Rin bites his lower lip as he pulls away to open his eyes. Haru takes a bit longer to open his, as if he’s savoring it.

Both breathless, panting, they watch as small puffs of air mingle between them and rise together in the winter breeze.

“First to make me fall in love.”

The words cut deep through the silence, and Haru isn’t speechless by choice. He can feel his face lighting up, but he hopes his blush is masked by the pink cheeks that always await him when it comes to winter. Either way, Rin’s words take the effect he surely wanted, and Rin knows that.

Haru reaches forward again; not to stroke Rin’s hair, but to pull him back, to keep his lips where they ought to be. He leads now, a tame fire flickering between them as the kiss slowly deepens, and then Rin’s tongue is there past Haru’s lips and Haru realizes that he had never felt so _alive_ before. The kiss births a phoenix within both of them, and suddenly, they never want to be apart.

Rin twists himself where he sits to pull a leg up and wrap it around Haru, aiding the work of his hands where they are, buried in dark locks at the nape of his neck. They’re so tantalizingly close—their clothes begin seem like the only thing keeping them apart.

All at once, they separate, and Haru knows what he and Rin want. What has been silently lurking underneath elongated silences and a fierce two-way pact of zero touching tolerance. No…maybe _this_ was what Haru kept returning every full moon for. This very moment. The moment the full moon wouldn’t matter anymore from then on.

Rin unhooks his leg and stands, a hand outstretched to Haru. He takes it and is briskly pulled along into the forest he’s only ever looked at since meeting Rin at that damned fountain. _Ah, speaking of which…_ Haru brings a hand to his hair. _Damp._

They stop under a tight cluster of tall trees that protect a patch of grass from what appears to be anything and everything. The only thing that makes it through the woven branches is the outline of a soft moon accompanied by speckled stars. It’s beautiful. It’s perfect.

Rin then falls without ceremony to the ground, dragging Haru down with him. Atop Rin now, Haru corrals the vampire’s head with his arms and stares at him, knowing that no words could translate what he felt for Rin at that moment. He’s only just learned his name, yet the consequences that came with knowing it are proving to be far too pleasurable. Haru loves _this,_ and he loves _Rin._

“Haru…”

He smiles again, and although it retains its usual softness, it’s different. Brighter, somehow, on top of Rin under a canopy of green. He sits back and pulls up from the hem of his shirt, fluidly shedding his torso of fabric. Rin does the same, with more of a struggle considering his position. Haru reaches for his belt, but at that point, Rin can’t take it anymore.

It happens fast, and Haru doesn’t know whether he should scream or not when it does. Rin is at his neck, teeth buried in the soft, thin flesh there, _sucking._ The initial pain is overshadowed by a wave of ecstasy that courses through Haru as he sits there in Rin’s lap, jaw slack and fingernails digging into whatever they could get ahold of. Pleasure courses like venom through Haru’s veins, pulsing in time with Rin’s gulps and thrumming tongue. _This_ is the consequence of knowing Rin’s name, of knowing what Rin is, of disregarding the obvious taboo of associating with a vampire.

Haru _loves it._

He leans his head back, exposing more of his neck to Rin. He can feel every last drop of blood as it’s drained from him and taken by Rin’s greedy tongue. Warmth from the venom of the vampire spreads to his groin, eliciting a moan. He pushes down on Rin, wondering if he feels what Haru is feeling.

He does.

At the sudden friction, Rin moans into Haru’s neck. He brings a hand up to Haru’s hair and pulls roughly, tipping the scales of dominance as he retracts from Haru’s neck and pushes the man down. Finally on top, Rin examines at Haru’s toned, exposed upper body, wondering where he should bite next.

“Rin, these…” Haru tugs at his belt again. Rin can’t help but _want_ him, then and there, but he knows they can’t. Not now. Not here. It takes the last of his willpower to give Haru a sympathetic, bloody smile.

“We have time, Haru.” In his intoxicated mind, a state he knows Haru shares what with the poison of his kind coursing through the man’s veins, he is certain he’ll reach the point of no return by Haru’s blood alone. The taste is the only thing he doesn’t resent about being a vampire—that and the stroke of destiny that brought him here.

Haru can only nod. His immediate, trusting compliance stirs the heat within Rin in such a way that he _can’t_ just ignore the growing erection in his pants. He fumbles with his zipper, and upon seeing him do so, Haru does the same with his own jeans, and soon enough Rin’s cock is in Haru’s hand and likewise, and Rin falls forward again to sink his teeth into the unblemished skin just below Haru’s collarbone.

His tongue works in time with Haru’s hand, or maybe it’s the other way around. For the life of him, Rin can’t open his eyes, but in his mind’s eye he pictures how lewd and unabashed Haru must look beneath him. He’s moaning into the bites he’s now scattering across Haru’s chest, and he can hear Haru doing the same.

Haru can feel his climax fast approaching, a horizon that is bringing itself nearer of its own accord. He doesn’t know what pain is anymore—all he knows is that he wishes he had more skin for Rin to corrupt, and maybe one day they’d get to addressing that. But in this moment, with Rin’s hand slicked and tight, wrapped around him, with his teeth penetrating his body, the horizon finally catches up to Haru and he comes, not entirely sure if he’s screaming or whispering but indefinitely letting Rin’s name slip out from deep within him.

As Haru comes, his hand tightens, and Rin sucks in. He comes drinking Haru’s blood like messy wine, and his orgasm spills onto Haru, blood mixing with come. He falls onto Haru then, curling his arms around the man—the _vampire—_ he would be able to spend an eternity with.

“You’re a lot of my firsts, too,” Haru whispers. He brings his lips to Rin’s neck and tentatively licks his tanned skin, as if it’s a taste test. He wonders what he should say, what he _could_ say. But words fail him again, so he leaves his words at that. After all, he has a forever to learn all the right words to say now. Instead, he opens wide and bites down, partaking in blood the color of Rin under a forgiving full moon.

**Author's Note:**

> i never write smut so lmao i'm just out here practicing for my gay ass ghoul fic,,, (no promo)  
> if this is ooc i'm sorry,, i havent watched free in forever but i ship these babes so hard, i had to write at least a oneshot for them!!


End file.
